Un Encuentro Inusual
by Little Sweet Demon
Summary: Hand Maid May and Ojamajo Doremi Dokkan, Hana y Lena son seleccionadas para una obra de teatro, pero que sucede cuando descubren el secreto de la otra...


  
Hand Maid May and Ojamajo Doremi Dokkan.   


**Un Encuentro Inusual.**

Tokio - Japón.   
Tienda Mágica.   
Nuestras Ojamajos discutían lo que les había sucedido hoy en la escuela, aunque en realidad eran solo cinco de ellas, ya que Hana se había quedado en la escuela, posiblemente castigada.   
- Aiko: Que les pareció la sorpresa que nos dio hoy la Profesora Nishizawa con aquello de la obra escolar.   
- Onpu: Pues me pareció buena idea que las dos clases se unan.   
- Doremi: Por fin vamos a estar de nuevo juntas.   
- Hazuki: Pero va a ser solo por la obra de teatro.   
- Doremi: Como sea, vamos a estar las seis de nuevo juntas.   
- Momoko: Aunque no entendí aquello de hacer la obra junto a otra escuela.   
- Hazuki: Es por el festival de fundación de la ciudad, se acostumbra que más de una escuela presenten actos en común.   
- Aiko: Hace un año nuestra escuela participo con la de Juuban, hicieron una competencia atlética…   
- Doremi: I hace dos años junto a la escuela de Nerima, armamos un gran circo de magia.   
- Momoko: Si los recuerdo, pero no sabia que habíamos colaborado con otras escuelas.   
- Onpu: Todos los años lo hacemos… y aunque no sea el tema de ese año, siempre me toca cantar.   
- Doremi: Lo dices como si fuera algo malo.   
- Onpu: No, me gusta cantar, el problema son los admiradores… cada año son menos.   
- Doremi: Nunca vas a cambiar…   
- Momoko: I quien creen que obtenga el papel principal para la obra?   
- Doremi: Pues hay mucha competencia en ambos salones, sobre todo contra Onpu.   
- Onpu: Pues ya les digo que no voy a actuar en la obra.   
- Aiko: Porque, acaso tienes una audición esa noche?   
- Onpu: No, solo quiero descansar, me he pasado todas las tardes de este mes estudiando para otra telenovela, estoy más que rendida.   
- Doremi: Es una lastima, hubieras quedado bien para la obra, sea cual sea el tema.   
- Hazuki: La Profesora Nishizawa me comento cual iba a ser el tema de la obra y quienes habían sido las escogidas, se lo escucho al subdirector esta mañana… 

Escuela Misora.   
Un automóvil se detuvo frente a la escuela, lo conducía una joven mujer, del automóvil se bajaron dos personas, una chica en traje de sirvienta y una niña algo molesta.   
- May: Bien Lena, hemos llegamos, esta es la Escuela Misora.   
May y Lena acaban de llegar y se maravillaron por lo grande de la escuela.   
- Lena: Estas segura que es aquí?   
- May: Se que estas un poco nerviosa, pero lo harás bien, por algo te escogieron a ti para el papel.   
- Lena: Escogieron a Lena porque Kasumi la ofreció de voluntaria.   
Dijo Lena molesta.   
- May: Ya debo irme, recuerda que te vendré a recoger a las tres.   
- Lena: Pero Lena no quiere… actuar.   
Por desgracia para Lena, May no le tomo atención y se retiro de inmediato en el automóvil.   
- May: Cuídate Lena.   
- Kasumi: Tu puedes.   
Dijeron ambas pasajeras antes de desaparecer con el automóvil en el horizonte.   
- Lena: Todos abandonan a Lena…   
Lena sin más que hacer camino directamente a la gran escuela, que aunque por la hora debería estar vacía, habían varios alumnos que entraban y salían constantemente por motivos del festival que se acercaba.   
- Lena: Lena no quiere entrar.   
Dijo Lena muy nerviosa frente a la escuela.   
- Lena: Lena quiere a Ikaria…   
Lena se sentó frente a la puerta de la escuela a esperar que pasará el tiempo.   
- Hana: Ya se ha tardado mucho…   
Una niña rubia se paseaba por toda la entrada esperando a alguien.   
- Hana: Donde están…   
Lena se fijo en la niña, quien posiblemente tenía su edad y creyendo que a la persona a quien esperaba era a ella, se escondió detrás de los arbustos para no ser molestada.   
- Hana: Doremi.   
Hana estaba cada vez más impaciente, al final no pudo resistir más y se metió detrás de los arbustos para transformarse en Ojamajo, fue cuando encontró a Lena.   
- Hana: Tu… tu…   
Tanto Lena como Hana se sorprendieron de encontrar a la otra.   
- Lena: No lleves a Lena adentro, Lena no quiere actuar.   
- Hana: Actuar?   
- Lena: Lena va a actuar en una obra de teatro en esta escuela con otra persona, pero Lena no quiere actuar.   
- Hana: Hana tampoco quiere actuar…   
- Lena: Te estas burlando de Lena.   
Hana asintió con una gran sonrisa, de inmediato Lena comenzó a llorar con su grito supersónico, Hana no pudo hacer nada más que caer de rodillas y tratar de taparse los oídos con las manos, sin querer, cuando Hana cayó al suelo, algo más cayó de su mochilla y Lena se percato de ello.   
- Lena: A Lena le gusta…   
Dijo Lena recogiendo lo que creía era una muñeca, sin saber que en realidad aquello era la hada acompañante de Hana.   
- Hana: Toto.   
Hana prácticamente le arranco a Toto de las manos.   
- Lena: Lena quiere la muñeca.   
- Hana: No.   
Hana apretó fuertemente a Toto con sus manos, para evitar que Lena se la quitará.   
- Lena: Lena quiere la muñeca.   
- Hana: No!   
Hana apretó aun más fuerte a Toto, haciendo que esta se desmayara.   
- Lena: No deberías apretarla tanto, la vas a lastimar.   
Hana se dio cuenta por fin de Toto y al ver que estaba inconsciente, comenzó a sacudirla violentamente para que despertara, pero esta no reaccionaba.   
- Hana: Toto.   
Al darse cuenta de que había lastimado a la pobre Toto por estar más ocupada en la pelea con esta nueva niña, Hana comenzó a llorar.   
- Lena: Lena también ha cometido errores antes…   
Dijo Lena con una gran sonrisa, luego tomo a Toto en sus manos y comenzó a acariciarla, esta despertó al fin.   
- Hana: Toto…   
Dijo Hana muy alegre luego de abrazar a su hada, Lena se encontraba sonriendo.   
- Hana: Gracias.   
Hana por fin se dio cuenta de que su nueva amiga había visto a su hada, como explicaría ahora esto sin meterse en problemas.   
- Hana: Yo… yo…   
- Lena: A Lena le gusta tu muñeca, es como Ikaria, pero la tuya vuela, es una Cyberdoll?   
Hana no logró comprender lo que su nueva amiga le dijo, pero asintió con la cabeza.   
- Lena: A Lena le gusta Ikaria, pero el no esta aquí, Lena solo quería que su familia estuviera aquí para que le dieran valor.   
- Hana: También estoy nerviosa y mi familia tampoco ha venido aun, soy la otra actriz, con quien vas a actuar hoy…   
Ambas niñas sonrieron.   
- Lena: Lena ya se siente más tranquila, has ayudado a Lena hoy.   
- Hana: Tu me ayudaste hoy Lena-chan, sin ti, Toto no se hubiera recuperado…   
Toto floto a la altura de Lena y se pego a esta mientras le demostraba su agradecimiento con una gran sonrisa.   
- Lena: Es una linda cyberdoll, pero Lena no recuerda ninguna como esta…   
Hana comenzó a ponerse nerviosa.   
- Toto: Toto.   
Lena abrazó a Toto al escucharla hablar.   
- Lena: Lena esta muy feliz, ya no esta nerviosa porque encontró una nueva amiga y tu le hiciste recordar a Ikaria.   
Toto sonrió aun más.   
- Hana: Amiga?   
Pregunto Hana confundida, Lena asintió.   
- Lena: Tu eres amiga de Lena, gracias a ti Lena ya no esta nerviosa.   
Hana sonrió y le extendió la mano a Lena.   
- Hana: Empecemos de nuevo.   
Hana sonrió, Lena estrecho su mano.   
- Hana: Soy Hana y soy una Ojamajo, pero no se lo vallas a decir a nadie o me convertiré en una Gaeru…   
Lena asintió sin saber a lo que se refería su nueva amiga, pero ya que ella era sincera, porque no devolverle el favor.   
- Lena: Soy Lena y soy una Cyberdoll, en un futuro muy cercano, habrán muchas más cyberdoll…   
Ahora era Hana la que no comprendía nada.   
- Hana: Ella es Toto y es mi hada.   
Dijo Hana tranquilamente señalando a la muy feliz Toto.   
- Lena: Hada, no es una Cyberdoll como Lena?   
Pregunto Lena confundida.   
- Hana: No, es una hada.   
- Lena: Es alguna otra marca?   
Hana tan solo asintió sin saber a lo que se refería su nueva amiga.   
- Lena: Lena vino aquí a esconderse, pero a que vino Hana?   
Pregunto con un poco de curiosidad Lena.   
- Hana: Venía a llamar a mi mamá, para decirle que ya iba a empezar el ensayo.   
- Lena: Ensayo, Lena ya no esta nerviosa, luego de que hables con tu mamá, podrías llevar a Lena adentro.   
Hana asintió muy feliz.   
- Hana: Si gustas te llevo ahora, puedo llamarla más tarde.   
Lena sonrió.   
- Lena: Pero y Toto?   
Lena señalo a Toto quien seguía flotando alrededor suyo muy feliz.   
- Hana: Debe entrar de nuevo en mi mochila, ella sabia que podía venir a verme con la condición de permanecer dentro de mi mochila.   
- Lena: Eres muy dura con ella…   
- Hana: Doremi me puso esa condición.   
- Lena: Entonces Toto debe obedecer y entrar como una buena hada.   
Toto se resigno y se volvió a meter en la mochila, Hana la cerró, dejando una pequeña abertura para que Toto pudiera observar todo.   
- Hana: Ahora vamos, ya nos deben estar esperando.   
Lena asintió con una sonrisa, ambas niñas entraron por fin, el resto de la tarde se la pasaron ensayando, para su sorpresa, frente a las Ojamajos, a Kasumi, Kazuya, May y hasta Ikaria, durante el estreno de la obra, hubieron aun más invitados a lo que fue, una de las mejores obras infantiles, según la critica local, de que se trato, pues era una historia antigua de magia y heroísmos, donde Lena hizo de guerrera y Hana de hechicera, papeles que no les pudieron caer mejor, el tiempo paso y tanto Hana como Lena se hicieron más amigas como era de esperarse, aunque ninguna logro entender a la perfección el secreto de la otra, sabían que compartían un secreto muy importante. 

Fin.   
  


**Nota de Autor:**   
Un fics entre dos series que casi nadie conoce, que interesante, llegará alguien a leerla, si es así, espero que sea del agrado del público, caso contrarió pueden escribirme cartas amenazantes a mi E-mail, total, lo único que me llega es Spam, que más diferencia va a hacer, ahora sobre el fics, pues que puedo decir, ambas niñas, si en realidad se puede usar ese término, ya que la una, Hana, es en realidad una bebita de dos años que creció gracias a sus poderes mágicos, mientras que Lena, es una androide o más bien una ciber doll, que además del carácter de ambas y continuas situaciones graciosas que las rodean, comparten algo más en común, la misma actriz de doblaje o en este caso, Seiyuu, si, ya se que esto de usar a dos personajes con características muy parecidas y hasta con la misma actriz que les hace la voz, lo he usado en otros fics antes, pero me pareció divertido, más que nada, al saber quien era la actriz que les daba vida con su voz, ni más ni menos que la famosísima "OOTANI IKUE", no dan con ella?, que tal así, Ikue Ootani, si, se que no es de gran ayuda… pero que tal por esta frase "Pikachu", si, para aquellos que no la conozcan, la señorita Ikue Ootani es famosa gracias al pequeño ratón amarillo de Pokémon, Pikachu, aunque junto a Lena, también le hace la voz a May, la ciber doll principal y por la cual la serie lleva ese nombre, también ha hecho a otros personajes, pero no estamos aquí para hablar de ello, como les decía, no es la primera vez que escribo un fics donde aparezcan personajes con características semejantes, que las doble la misma actriz o en este caso, casi nadie sepa de ellas, ya que al no saber nadie de ellas, me da más libertad para hacer y deshacer, porque en historias donde conocen a los personajes más de lo que yo los conozco, si me dan cierto problema, como fue el caso de Shaman King, Star Wars o Digimon, pero aun así pude con ellas, aunque tuve que investigar bastante… por eso mis favoritas son estas, series que muy pocos conocen, quizás luego escriba un fics de Maho Romatic o Sugar: A Little Snow Fairy, todo depende del tiempo que tenga libre y de que no me den ataques de flojera más grandes que los que le dan a Yoh, ya que yo no tengo una Anna que me ponga en cintura, pero espero tener tiempo pronto, sin más que decir, espero les haya gustado el fanfics, hasta la próxima entrega. 


End file.
